User blog:Checka-lecka-dinga/Organizing Categories by page
ALL Pages should have: Category: A to Z All Pages should NOT have: Category: Inanimate Insanity or Category: Inanimate Insanity II Character Pages All Characters Pages should have --> '''A to Z and Category: Characters Gender '''IF the character is MALE --> Category: Male IF the character is FEMALE '-->' Category: Female If we do not know the character's gender, leave it out. Competition Status IF the character competed in SEASON 1 --> '''Category: Season 1 Contestants '''IF the character competed in SEASON 2 --> '''Category: Season 2 Contestants '''IF the character was a TEAM CAPTAIN in any season --> Category: Team Captains IF the character has been ELIMINATED in the current season --> '''Category: Eliminated Contestants '''IF the character ISN'T COMPETING in the current season --> '''Category: Past Players '''IF the character is a RECOMMENDED CHARACTER, regardless if competing or not --> Category: Recommended Characters IF the character is from or was featured on INANIMATE INSANITY INFINITY (technically a season) --> '''Category: Infinity Contestants '''IF the character is/was a HOST of any episode --> Category: Host Teams IF the character was on TEAM EPIC --> 'Category: Team Epic '''IF the character was on TEAM CHICKENLEG --> '''Category: Team Chickenleg '''IF the character was on THE BRIGHT LIGHTS --> '''Category: The Bright Lights '''IF the character was on THE GRAND SLAMS --> '''Category: The Grand Slams Affiliation '''IF the character is affiliated with MEEPLE --> '''Category: Meeple '''IF the character is affiliated with SPOILED LEMON ' --> Category: Spoiled Lemon Supporting or Minor '''IF the character is a SUPPORTING CHARACTER (meaning they are NOT A CONTESTANT, but they've appeared enough to be more than just a minor character or a cameo appearance. i.e. MePhone4, Toilet, MePad) --> '''Category: Supporting Characters '''IF the character is a MINOR CHARACTER (meaning they are NOT A CONTESTANT, and they have only appeared a once or a few times) --> '''Category: Minor Characters NOTE: Minor Characters that appear, yet do not speak, go in the Minor Characters page. This also applies to crossover characters. Voice Actor '''If the character is voiced by a VOICE ACTOR WHO HAS MORE THAN ONE VOICE ROLE (Adam, Taylor, Brian, Justin, Derek) --> Category: Characters voiced by (name of Voice Actor) If the character is voiced by a VOICE ACTOR AND THIS IS THEIR ONLY VOICE ROLE --> Category: Characters voiced by a unique person Other IF the character is CANONICALLY DECEASED (cannot be recovered by MeLife ) --> Category: Deceased IF the character is HUMAN (and not a real-life person/crewmember) --> Category: Human What NOT to put on Character Pages Category: Arms and Legs/Armless Category: Food Category: Nice/Mean Category: Red/Blue/Green/Gray/Orange/White/Black/Purple Episode Pages All Episode Pages should have --> '''A to Z and Category: Episodes '''IF the episode is part of SEASON 1 --> '''Category: Season 1 Episodes '''IF the episode is part of SEASON 2 --> '''Category: Season 2 Episodes Do NOT add '''Category: List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes, since Category: Episodes fulfills the same function. Episode Transcripts All Transcript pages should have ---> Category: Transcripts IF the transcript is part of SEASON 1 --> '''Category: Season 1 Transcripts '''IF the transcript is part of SEASON 2 --> Category: Season 2 Transcripts Location Pages All Location Pages should have --> A to Z and Category: Locations IF the location is ON THE ISLAND --> '''Category: Island Locations '''IF the location is a BUILDING --> Category: Buildings IF the location is RELATED TO MEEPLE --> Category: Meeple Locations IF the location is IN SPACE --> Category: Locations in Space Non-Living Object Pages All Non-Living Object Pages should have --> A to Z and Category: Non-Living Objects NOTE: LIVING CHARACTERS DO NOT ''RECEIVE'' THESE CATEGORIES IF the object is a PRIZE GIVEN AT ELIMINATION --> Category: Prizes IF the object is FOOD --> Category: Food I'F the object is a MACHINE, APPLIANCE OR GADGET' --> Category: Technology IF the object is a VEHICLE --> Category: Vehicles IF the object is a WEAPON --> Category: Weapons Music Pages All Music Pages, regardless if they do or don't have lyrics, should have -->A to Z and Category: Music IF the music HAS LYRICS --> Category: Songs IF the music DOESN'T HAVE LYRICS --> Category: Soundtrack Gallery Pages Character Galleries All Character Galleries should have --> A to Z and Category: Character galleries Episode Galleries All Episode Galleries should have ---> A to Z and Category: Episode galleries IF the gallery is part of SEASON 1 --> '''Category: Season 1 Galleries '''IF the gallery is part of SEASON 2 --> Category: Season 2 Galleries Will continue... Category:Blog posts